Game over
by Axel blackheart
Summary: A young quilava, who is a tireless gamer, gets a little too close to the action. Watch as Axel tries his hardest to escape a digital hell of his own creation.
1. Downloaded

**Game over**

"Darn it!"

The quilava removed his paws from the machine as it played sad music to signal the end of the game, the word "Continue?" Accompanied by a count from nine now flashing onto the screen. He reached into his pocket, a small growl escaping his maw as all he felt was his house key, his entire allowance now in the belly of the beeping beast. Shoving his beige paws into his pockets he turned away from the machine he now hated, walking to the door of the arcade and exiting. It was midday, and many Pokémon were walking the streets at this time, so he decided to take the back way to avoid traffic. He continued to shift his key around in his pocket, mumbling to himself as he walked. A few steps later his back pocket began to vibrate, Skrillix's signature "Imma Try it out" resonating from him as he pulled out his phone. A combusken stuffing his face with cake flashed on the screen, a smile spreading over his muzzle as he slid his finger over it and pressing it to his ear.

"Sup Krash."

"Axeeeeel, what's up man?"

His smile grew as he heard the normal tone of voice his friend always spoke to him with, his walk slowing down slightly.

"Nothing much. Just heading home."

As their conversation went on a shadowed figure went unnoticed, zipping around in the shadows behind the badger as he walked. At one point it flew right above his head, the screen of the phone he held flickering slightly. But paying no mind to this he kept walking. As he arrived at his home he made his way inside, flipping on the lights in the living room and calling out to his parents. Getting no response he figured he was alone, deciding to just go to his room and rest. His room door creaked slightly as he pushed it open, which was odd to him as he had never heard it do that before. He walked over to his bed and hopped into it, reaching under his pillow and pulling out his PSP. Sliding the power switch up the screen began to glow, and with a few presses of the arrow his game was started. A few hours later he was still playing, almost completely entranced by the game like he always was, when a strange electrical buzzing filled the room. His ear twitched, hitting the pause button on his game before looking around, the source of the buzzing noise nowhere in sight. Suddenly his TV turned on, the screen showing nothing but static at first. Then a strange black outline began to show, slowly becoming solid and gaining color. Once the figure was completely solid Axel recognizing the creature as a Pokémon named rotom. Except, there was something weird about it. Its body was crimson instead of orange, its normal white plasma covering grey as concrete. Axel stared at the odd looking rotom for a minute before it began to speak.

"Hello young quilava. Would you like to play a game with me?"

The tone at which the ghost spoke sent a shiver up Axel's spine, leading him to move farther from the television.

"Uhh I think I'll pass on that."

As he headed towards the door a bolt struck out from the television, wrapping around the quilava's paw and beginning to pull him towards it. He struggled against the tendril like electricity, but failed to escape as more of them sprouted from the device, wrapping around his other wrist and both his ankles. As if the lightning painfully flowing through his body wasn't enough he began to feel strange, a feeling of lightness blanketing him. It was then that he looked to his wrist, horrified at what he saw. His body was slowly breaking apart, small bits floating off of his arms as he was slowly dragged forward. The strange thing was, even though his body was falling apart there was no blood, only a strange light and binary code leaking out from him. It was then he realized what was truly happening. He was being digitized. Turned into data and dragged into the TV by the, now psychotic smiling, rotom. He struggled against the tendrils of lightning with all his might, but alas, it was much too late.

With a final yank he was taken off of his feet, only able to let out a muffled yell as a tendril wrapped around his maw, his body being fully pulled through the screen of his TV. For a moment there was nothing, no sound or wind or sight. It was just. Darkness. He feel through this empty void for what seemed like forever yet it seemed like no time at all. He couldn't move his body at all. It felt as if every sense was gone, stolen from him by some mysterious force. At this moment he was nothing more than a hollow shell. Even his eyes had lost their color, now just a dull grey. Being that he could not see or hear he didn't notice the rotom from earlier appearing in front of him from some blocky portal, his face still twisted in the sick smile that now haunted the quilava's mind. The plasma ghost began to speak to the quilava, as if he could actually hear him.

"Hello little one. How are you enjoying your flight?"

He slowly circled around him as he spoke, cackling softly at the state of suspended animation the fire type was currently trapped in.

"You probably can't even hear me right now. You know why? Because you're a real world object, or RWO for short. You don't belong here, and your body is not adapted to moving in this world. As long as your here you're at my mercy."

The disturbing creature's smile grew, now looking as if his face would split in two. He raised one of his electric tendrils, it morphing into an axe blade as he stared murderously at the badger. Inside Axel could not see or hear what was going on, yet he somehow knew what was happening. He was about to be killed within some sort of time space warp by this demented digital demon. He tried his best to struggle against the grip this world had on him, but had no such luck in releasing himself. With a cackle the rotom raised the axe, his eyes locked on the quilava he planned to chop into pieces.

"Say goodbye boy. It was nice killing time with you."

Axel knew if he didn't act now it would be the end of him. He struggled harder, still no sign of movement in his body. Suddenly, he saw a light, a bright, blue light that that blinded him for a few seconds, the blue instantly returning to black. Moments later he could feel his senses returning, and heard a voice in the back of his head. The voice was soft, but commanding at the same time.

"Don't just float there you idiot! Move!"

At that moment his eyes regained their color, his paw shooting out and grabbing the blade of the axe right before it struck him. The rotoms eyes widened in shock at this, but before he could react Axel's other paw grabbed his other tendril, keeping him from going anywhere.

"Release me! You're not even supposed to be able to move here!"

"Well I guess you were wro-"

Before Axel could finish him suddenly felt a rush of energy, and looking to his hands he saw strange pixels flowing from the rotom to him. As this happened he felt extreme pain, and so did the rotom. Slowly the rotom began to lose its color, and they both screamed in agony for as long as they were in contact.

"W...What are you doing? Let go or we'll both die!"

Releasing a discharge the rotom separated them, but found himself too weak to fight, so he weakly floated into another portal to escape. Meanwhile, Axel once again found himself falling. Only this time it was a vast white void. After a bit of falling he hit a barrier, breaking through it and landing in something that resembled water. His body felt cold, and he continued to sink down. He felt himself slipping, and no matter how hard he fought his eyes slowly closed. And he blacked out.

When he awoke he had to cover his eyes, for the sun shone brightly and blinded him for a few seconds. Once his eyes adjusted he found himself in a field, only the breeze and grasses keeping him company. Next to him was a hill, which he walked up to get a better view of his surroundings. But once he reached the top his eyes widened at the sight he beheld. In the distance, at the very edge of his sight, was a castle. A large white castle with tall towers and red flags decorated with black symbols. At the base of this grand castle was a large town, its people carrying out their daily routine of shopping or washing clothes. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was as if he'd been thrown back in time to the dark ages. He stood there stunned for a few minutes, his mind unable to process what was happening.

But soon he shook his head wildly, and looking once more to the castle he took off down the hill, running as quickly as he could towards the town at its base, his eyes full of confusion and excitement for what was about to happen. Unknowingly to him he was being watched from the shade of a tree, a dark figure sporting red glowing eyes that moved along with him, keeping itself hidden from view. After he moved far enough away it slowly broke apart, breaking apart into tiny particles and flowing through the wind, also heading for the town.


	2. Day and knight

**Game Over**

**Chapter 2: Day and knight**

Due to the speed of his running the quilava reached the town in almost no time at all, his eyes quickly shifting from building to building as he looked over the area. The sights he beheld were amazing to him. The buildings that dotted the town were made of a dark brown brick, the roofs made of straw that was tightly woven together to prevent rain leakage. He made his way through the town, taking in all the wonders it had to offer. But there was one thing wrong. The fact that he was noticeably being eyeballed wherever he went. The cause of this was that since they wore old style clothing his hoodie and jeans were alien to them, and he stood out like a sore thumb in the bustling market. Realizing this he let out a nervous chuckle, looking around until his eyes fell upon just what he needed, a clothing shop. Reaching into his pocket his face twisted into one of a fearful tone, for they were empty, all his money in the machine back where he lived. This was bad. If he didn't look the part people around might start investigating him, and if he's played enough old world games people like him were considered witches, and they kill witches on the spot. He quickened his pace, wanting to be away from the wandering eyes of the townsfolk as soon as he could. Soon his nervousness began to rise, turning his quickened pace into a jog, then a run, then a sprint. As he dashed his head shifted left and right quickly, his troubled mind making it seem to him like everyone was watching him with angered faces. He was so wrapped up in his own fear that he did not see what was in front of him, and eventually he smacked into something. It felt like he had hit a stone, no a metal wall, which sent him flying back onto his rump. His paws immediately went to his head, rubbing the spot he'd hit. Upon opening his eyes to see what he'd hit his pupils shrank, for what stood before him stabbed fear into his heart with a burning knife. A very large garchomp, clad head to sharp clawed toe in armor stood in front of him, his body completely unfazed by the head smash Axel had delivered to him by accident. Slowly the garchomp looked down, his yellow irises burrowing into the crimson eyes of the quilava, instantly striking fear into his heart and freezing his body to the spot he sat with his glare. He let out a deep, almost annoyed grunt, turning his back to the quilava and walking away, his body clanging from the heavy armor mounted on it.

"Who was that monster? And why was he armored up?"

The badger wondered who that was when a small voice, if on cue, answered the question he asked himself.

"Wow, Arceus must be watching over you if Grengor turned a blind eye to being bumped into."

Axel turned, wondering who the voice came from when his eyes met a pair of the opposing color, a dark blue, which belongs to a rather tall minccino. His grey fur was partly hidden by the grey armor he wore, a sword sheathed at his waist. His visor was up, and he gave the quilava a friendly smile as he held out his paw.

"The names Rinko. But everyone calls me silver."

The quilava was a bit hesitant at first, but still took the chinchilla's paw, giving it a light shake.

"Axel. It's nice to meet you."

As they shook paws Axel couldn't help but stare at the armor of the minccino, his curiosity peaked. He knew if he was going to be stuck here for a while he had to gather information, to make himself more in touch with this strange new world.

"Umm, Rinko was it?"

"Yep. Don't tell me you forgot my name already?"

"No, I didn't. I just wanted to ask a question."

"Shoot"

"That armor, and that sword, are you a...knight?"

Rinko began to laugh loudly, the sudden volume startling the badger.

"You don't get out much do you?"

Knowing if he said otherwise Rinko might get suspicious, he just went along and chuckled.

"Uhh...Yeah. I was a very sheltered cyndaquil."

Hearing this the Minccino wrapped his arm around the quilava's neck, his friendly smile not faltering for a second.

"Well, as a knight it's my job to inform you of a few rules. Rule one, don't try and be a hero. If there's danger let us knights handle it. Rule two, stay out of trouble. You honestly don't want any of us coming after you. And rule three, and I want you to pay close attention to this one, do not and I mean DO NOT, get in Grengors way."

As he stated his last rule he pointed over at the Garchomp who was currently speaking to one of the townsfolk, the pitch black armor on his body still sending shivers along the spine of the badger.

"W...What kind of knight wears black armor?"

"A berserker."

Axel could hear the tension in the normal type's voice and turned towards him, his grey fur standing on end and his eyes showing true fear.

"Berserkers are the four strongest below the paladins. They are known for being ruthless and they don't have to follow knightly code. They're who you call when you need results fast. Grengor is the berserker for the western squad, and by far the most ruthless of them all."

Rinko looked back to Axel, his eyes had lost that same fear he'd had a second ago and was now filled with confusion.

"It's strange. He usually would have never let something like that go. Either you're really lucky, or he sees something in you that makes him not want to turn you into his lunch. For that you should thank Arceus a thousand times before you go to bed tonight."

"Rinko! We're leaving!"

Both the young pokemon flinched at the voice, the source being Grengor himself. His voice boomed through the town as he called the minccino to his side. Without an ounce of hesitation he took off on all fours, quickly running up the berserkers back and resting upon his shoulder. Once there the garchomp took off, flying towards the large castle at the center of town. Axel sat there bewildered for a few moments before scratching his chin in thought of what he would do next.

"(Hmm...If I'm going to survive in this world I need to blend in.)"

He quickly looked around for something to help in his objective and found just that in a flyer that was nailed up on a post. He tore it from its poach giving it a quick read over. It said "LOOKING FOR FAME AND GLORY? JOIN THE KNIGHTS ACADEMY TODAY AND BECOME A LEGEND!" in big bold red letters. Axel thought this over for a second. If he became a knight he would no longer draw the attention of the townsfolk, and heck, he would even be loved by them. But the danger was the next thing to flow through his mind. He was no slouch in a fight, but wasn't really too into the whole battle scene. He'd rather stay home and play street fighter instead. He thought and thought of what he was to do next, until he finally made up his mind.

"I'll join the knight's academy, and once I become a knight I'll try and find someone who can help me get back to my home."

Crumpling the paper up in his hand he then shoved it into his pocket, hopping on the back of a rapidash drawn carriage that was headed in the direction of the castle. As he rode he went through his memories of every knight based game he'd played, making sure he knew exactly what to do one he got there. After about an hour of riding the carriage it arrived at the castle, and with a hop he landed on the ground as it went through the gate. Two knights were on guard outside the massive door of the castle, an electivire and magmorter, both clad in grey armor. As he walked up to the doors they moved over placing two large axes in front of him. The magmorter stayed quiet while the electivire spoke in a deep, intimidating tone.

"Halt! State your name and business here."

The badger was taken aback by the sudden yell, but figured he had to say something quick, before he was sliced in half by one of the very large axes being wielded by them.

"M...my name is Axel. And I am here to join the knight's academy."

Hearing this the magmorter spoke up, his voice also deep but surprisingly more calm than the other.

"Oh? Did you hear that Zank? He's here to join the knights."

"Oh yes I did hear him."

The two suddenly burst into laughter, causing the quilava to growl slightly and glare at them. One thing he couldn't stand was someone underestimating him, and on top of that laughing in his face about it.

"Hey! You're laughing at me, but I saw a minccino clad in armor earlier! He's smaller than me and he's a knight!"

This new bit of information made them laugh even harder, and Axel was beginning to become infuriated with their "Unknightly" behavior.

"Fine! If you don't think I'm worthy, I'll fight one of you right now to prove myself!

The quilava donned a cocky grin on his face, his anger driving his words to a place he did not wish to go

"Unless you're afraid that is"

This was the point...where they stopped laughing. Both of them looked down to the badger, their eyes filled with anger at his statement. Basically he just spat on their honor, and one of the most important things to a knight is just that, their honor. The magmorter stepped forward, his axe now resting on his shoulder. The electivire then lifted his own axe and tossed it, the blade slicing into the ground right next to Axel. This time when the magmorter spoke his voice was no longer deep but soft. It dripped with pure hatred and death.

"Pick it up."

Axel looked towards the axe, just its handle bigger than his own body. He knew there was absolutely no way he'd be able to lift such a massive weapon, but by the look on the magma Pokémon's face, if he didn't he would be sliced in half without regret. Moving over to the handle he gripped it with his paws, unable to grip it due to it being so big. He then looked to his opponent, his yellow mouth curved upward into a smile.

"I'll let you have the first swing. Since it will be your last after all."

Giving a sigh Axel closed his eyes, awaiting the moment after he would try to swing and the magmorter would laugh before slicing him right down the middle. It was sad. He hadn't been in this world for one full day and he was already going to die. Since this was the end he thought he may as well give it a shot, letting out a grunt as he tried with all his might to lift the axe.

"Hiiiiiyaaa!"

He squeezed his eyes shut as he attempted to lift the fifty pound axe, and was shocked to his core as it effortlessly lifted off of the ground, the flat part slamming into the magmorters face seconds later as he swung. Since he didn't have a grip on it the axe flew from his hands after the swing, sinking into a nearby tree as flaming body met hard ground, the magmorter now lying out cold or possibly dead. Axel's eyes widened, his eyes slowly traveling down to his violently shaking paws, his mind a blended mess as he tried to think of how he did what he just did. The electivire was no different. He was currently looking down at his taken out partner, his mouth agape at what he just witnessed. His eyes then moved up to the quilava, still unable to fathom how this was possible.

"W...what did you just do?"

"I...I beat him..." 


End file.
